How To Annoy Harry Potter And Co
by sheeprock
Summary: Basically just a ficcie about annoying Harry Potter and co.! but i hope there will be humour inside but NO SLASH!
1. Dumbledores Chapter

AN: This is my first ficcie on Harry Potter so I don't know if there's anything like this already but I'll still write it even

AN: This is my first ficcie on Harry Potter so I don't know if there's anything like this already but I'll still write it even if there is : ). Btw, I don't own Harry Potter that misfortune is only JK Rowlings, but if she wants she can give me some money : ) Oh, and I'd also like to borrow Voldy. Anyway, on with the ficcie! Oh, and this ficcie is dedicated to AnyaTheRhymer

10 ways to annoy… Dumbledore.

1. Burn his beard and when it turns to ashes say you were trying to make his wonderful red beard come back. And then ask him if he wants you to try again with his hair.

2. Run up to his room like you're being chased by 'the dark lord' himself and knock on the door. When he opens it, blow bubbles in his face, and laugh hysterically. When he asks what's wrong say, "you opened the door and have bubbles. Therefore you're Bubbledoor!"

3. Ask him why he doesn't wear normal round glasses like everybody else. Then swap all his glasses for Professor Trelawney's really really thick round ones. Then tell him that you love his new style.

4. Replace everything in his wardrobe with socks, then tell him you were trying to help him, because you overheard him saying that he doesn't have any socks.

5. In book five when he flies away on Fawkes run in just before he flies off and steal Fawkes while shouting back, "sorry, I need him for five, be back in a sec'!"

6. Send him fan mail every five minutes, and when he finds you tell him it was supposed to go to Voldemort.

7. Steal Fawkes and hide him somewhere nobody would ever look. Then make a request to the house elves that bird is on the menu tonight. When Dumbledore discovers him missing, drop sly hints about dinner and the house elves like, "hey, I heard that the house elves ran out of ideas for something interesting for tea. I don't know about you, but I locked my owl in her cage." Steal a few other owls to make it seem more plausible. (NB: this might make other people annoyed as well!)

8. Tell him that you think he's lonely, and that you've put him on a dating site. But, of course, only let the most unsuitable women for him come through. Than, watch him squirm!

9. Make him take the stupid test. Chances are, he'll be at least 50 stupid, because half of it is about the muggle world. Even so, it'll still show him up!

10. If everything else fails, just go with the traditional one. Leave his door open slightly, and balance a bucket of green sticky goo in it. when he opens the door it'll all fall on him. (This one works especially well if you use it in conjunction with number 4!)

AN: So there you have it. Dumbledore was actually quite hard, because he's so calm in the books and films. But anyway, I want at least three reviews before I will update again please. Also, if anybody has any other ways to annoy characters that I have already written about, these will then be compiled into one chappie at the end of the ficcie. Till next time, bye bye!

Sheeprock

x


	2. Rons Chapter

AN: Here is the second chapter of my HP fic (duh), I hope you like it! please review, I will only write the next chapter once I have at least 3 reviews : )

How to annoy… Ron Weasley

1. Constantly compare him to Harry – making sure that Harry is the better person of course. In everything he does.

2. Go into his room (this one is better left to your guy pals!) and change everything to bright orange. Then, when he asks why, say that you thought his hair was getting lonely and you wanted to give it some friendly faces.

3. Or you could just take everything out and say that you thought his hair was being bullied by the normal colours, so you taught them a lesson (threw them out of the window!).

4. And, Ron will take the blame because it's his stuff and it came out of his window. You get ten extra points if you hit someone, twenty if it's a first-year : )

5. This one will also annoy Hermione a lot. Whenever they are within 2 metres (including in lessons) make kissy sounds and declare what a great couple you think they would make.

6. You could also leave lots of wedding books in his room, with stuff circled in his pen.

7. And you could run up to him wanting to talk about the bridesmaids dresses, and who is going to do everything, what caterers to choose and organise the hen and stag nights. Some body has to take charge!

8. You could take a big knife and pretend to be Sirius, chopping and slashing at an imaginary rat. (Bonus points if you pretend to be Ron squealing in terror.)

9. Or you could take a razor and, while he's sleeping, shave off all his hair. Then, claim 'he who must not be named' forced himself into your mind and forced you to do it. (This may also annoy Harry, who actually does get stalked by Voldemort.)

10. You know that fire that's always in the common room? Well, take all his posters and quiditch memorabilia and burn. When he asks why, say you were extra cold, and anyway, they're losing so it doesn't matter.

P.S – Don't forget to review! There are lots of readers, I know there are so please review!!! Thanks : )


End file.
